Cinderella : Ver KHR!
by Faran PangkalHemat
Summary: Cinderella versi KHR! HibarixOC slight YamaxHaru, GokuxOC, BelxOC, dan ColonnelloxLal ! Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

Su-chan : "Halo semua…. *sigh*"

Reborn : "Ciaossu, readers. *noleh ke Su-chan* Kenapa lagi kamu, dame-author?"

Su-chan : "Nggak…. Cuma lagi bingung aja buat nyari ide bikin YamaxHaru… *sigh*"

Reborn : "…..Dan kamu malah dapet ide bikin fic ini?"

Su-chan : "TEPAT SEKALI!"

Reborn : "…. Dan parahnya lagi, kamu selalu dapet idenya selalu malam-malam?"

Su-chan : "TEPAAAAAAT SEKA… Tunggu, kamu tau dari mana?"

Reborn : "Hmph, itu rahasia."

Su-chan : "*sigh* ya sudahlah…. Ehm, tulisan biasa adalah aku sebagai Narator "

Reborn : "Sedangkan yang **Bold** adalah kata-kata dari karakter di cerita ini."

Disclaimer : Karakter di KHR! Sampai neraka jadi beku pun akan tetap menjadi milik Akira Amano-sensei. Tapi OC milik saya!

* * *

Alkisah, di negeri yang 'tidak-terlalu-antah-berantah' bernama Cavallone, hiduplah seorang gadis bernama Chiara.

"**Itu aku!"**

Ya…ehm. Dia hidup dengan ayahnya, Lambo.

"**What the…. Yare-yare….."**

EHM! *death glare ke Lambo TYL*. Ibu Chiara sudah lama meninggal… Beberapa tahun kemudian, Lambo menikah lagi (Lambo:HEY!) dengan seorang janda bernama Bianchi (Bianchi: Janda? *death glare*) yang memiliki 2 orang anak bernama Bluebell dan M.M. Rumor mengatakan bahawa suami Bianchi yang dulu, Romeo, meninggal karena *cough* racun.

Tak berapa lama setelah mereka menikah…..Lambo menyusul istri pertamanya (Lambo: OI!) karena….*cough* poison cooking.

"**Ayah bodoh! Sudah kubilang ada yang aneh dengan masakannya! Bluebell dan M.M saja nggak mau makan masakannya!"**

Setelah ayahnya meninggal, Chiara ditindas oleh ibu tirinya dan kedua saudara tirinya.

"**Chiara, bersihkan Clarinet-ku!" **Perintah M.M.

"**EEH? Tapikan itu punyamu!"** Chiara menolak.

"**Nggak ada tapi-tapi! CEPAAAAAAAAAT! *ULTRASONIK*"** M.M berteriak.

"**HYA! Ba..Baik!"**

Semua pakaian, perhiasan, dll miliknya diambil oleh mereka….

"**Ma..Maaf, Bluebell.. tapi snack dan video game (?) itu punyaku…"**

"**NYUU~! Ibu! Chiara mau merebut snack dan video game ku!"**

"**Chiara, kalau kau mau snack, minta saja padaku."** Tiba-tiba Bianchi muncul.

"**Ti…tidak.. usah…" **Chiara langsung pergi. **'Aku lebih baik terjun ke jurang daripada makan masakannya.'**

(Aneh… Bukannya aku bilang pakaian dan perhiasan, kok malah melenceng…. Ah, sudahlah!)

* * *

~Istana Cavallone~

Pemimpin Cavallone Famiglia…eh, maksud saya Negeri Cavallone adalah Raja Dino (Dino: Raja? Kok eneg ya dengernya…) dengan penasehatnya yang setia, Romario.

Nah, Raja Dino memiliki anak bernama Pangeran (Hibari) Kyoya, yang mempunyai tangan kanan bernama Kusakabe. Pangeran Kyoya sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat tampan, sampai-sampai semua perempuan dari kerajaan Cavallone dan kerajaan lainnya PASTI pingsan setelah melihatnya. Tapi… Namanya manusia pasti punya kebiasaan buruk, tak terkecuali Pangeran Kyoya.

Pangeran Kyoya (tanpa alasan yang jelas *author digaplok*) kalau tidurnya terganggu SEDIKIIIIIIIIIIIIT saja, setengah Istana… eh, setengah Negeri Cavallone bisa hancur. (Romario dan Kusakabe : pengalaman yang tak terlupakan…. *bergidik*). Dan satu lagi ; Pangeran Kyoya paling sering meng-Kamikorosu orang.

"**Herbivore, cepat kembali ke inti ceritanya." **Ba…Baik Pangeran! *cough*

Sekarang, Raja Dino sedang bingung karena sebentar lagi dia akan turun takhta dan Pangeran Kyoya akan menggantikannya, tapi, menurut tradisi (halah) Pangeran Kyoya harus mencari pendamping hidupnya dulu.

"**Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Kyoya mau mencari istrinya sendiri?" **Raja Dino menghela nafas.

"**Bagaimana kalau begini, yang mulia…. Kita adakan pesta dansa dan mengundang semua perempuan di negeri ini, nanti biar Pangeran yang menentukan sendiri." **Usul Romario.

"**Ide yang bagus…. Tapi…Apa dia mau?" **Raja Dino sweatdrop. **"Kau tahu sendirikan sifatnya..."**

"**Oh iya….." **Romario juga sweatdrop. **"Pangeran benci keramaian…"**

HENING.

"**Aah, sudahlah! Aku akan ambil resikonya nanti! Romario! Kirim semua undangan ke orang, dan juga ke negeri yang lain."** Perintah Raja Dino.

"**Roger! Eh... Baik yang mulia…!"**

Wah, ide bagus, Romario!

* * *

~Sementara itu... Pangeran Kyoya...~

**"Yang mulia!"** Kusakabe berlari ke arah Pangeran Kyoya.

**"..." **Pangeran Kyoya hanya diam.

**"Raja akan mengadakan pesta dansa untukmu!" **Lapor Kusakabe.

**"..." **Pangeran Kyoya mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

**" *GLEK* " **Kusakabe sweatdrop.

* * *

Su-chan : "..."

Lambo : "…..."

Hibari : "..."

Su-chan : "J…J..Jadi gimana?"

Lambo : "KENAPA AKU MATI !"

Hibari : "Herbivore, ada apa dengan kata 'pangeran' di depan namaku…." *aura membunuh*

Su-chan : "Sudah kuduga akhirnya akan jadi begini…. Chap 2 akan lebih panjang! Su-chan janji!" *kabur*


	2. Chapter 2

Su-chan : "Ca….pek…. Update….chap 2…." *kecapekan gara-gara ngebut ngetik fic ini*

Reborn : "Siapa suruh ngebut."

Su-chan : "Soalnya besok nggak sempet! Terus nanggung lagi! Ya… NGEBUT!"

Reborn : "Sepertinya di chap ini, banyak yang melenceng dari jalan cerita…."

Su-chan : "Hush! Cuma sedikit kok!"

Reborn : "Terserah deh."

Disclaimer : Cinderella itu milik… *cek wiki* um….. ga tau, ada banyak nih! *di lempar sepatu kaca*, KHR! Milik Akira Amano-sensei, OC milik saya!

* * *

"_**Aah, sudahlah! Aku akan ambil resikonya nanti! Romario! Kirim undangan ke semua orang, dan juga ke negeri yang lain."**_

Jadi…Setelah undangan itu disebarkan… (inilah bagian-bagian yang 'agak' melenceng dari jalan cerita)

~Vongola~

"**Ah… Kebetulan." **Kata Raja Tsuna (Tsuna : …. Kok nggak enak dengernya ya?)

"**Ada apa?" **Tanya Kyoko, istrinya AKA sang permaisuri.

Raja Tsuna memberikan undangan tersebut ke Kyoko.

"**Wah, kebetulan!"** Dia tersenyum. **"Mana Takeshi dan Hayato?"** (pembaca pintar pasti tau ini siapa..)

(kenapa yang ini pendek? Karena lagi nggak ada ide…. *di lempar sapu*)

* * *

~Di Daerah kekuasaan Vongola~

-Bangsawan Canaletto- (tempatnya OC)

(Di fanfic ini, Ryouhei dan Kyoko nggak bersaudara…)

"**Mana signorina?"** Renna (Su-chan : ehe…. Maaf, aku minjem namamu, RennaRain !) berlari di sepanjang koridor mencari majikannya. **"Ah, itu dia." **Renna menghampiri Reiko (OC), yang sedang merawat kelinci-kelincinya.

"**Signorina, anda sudah dengar tentang pesta dansa yang akan diadakan di Negeri Cavallone?"**

"**Ah, belum. Memangnya kenapa?" **Tanya Reiko.

Renna baru saja mau menjawab ketika…. **"REIKOOOOO!" **Teriak ayahnya Reiko, Ryouhei.

"**Ryouhei! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan berteriak keras-keras!" **Tegur istrinya, Hana.

* * *

~Arcobaleno~

"**YANG MULIAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Sang pembawa berita AKA pesuruh di Negeri Arcobaleno, Skull  (Skull : APAAAAAAAAAAA!) , masuk dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"**Berisik."**Sang Raja Arcobaleno, Reborn, menembakan sebuah peluru tepat di depan Skull.

"**GEEEH!"** Skull menghindar.

"**Ada apa?"** Raja Reborn bertanya.

"**Undangan dari Cavallone, yang mulia!"** Skull menyerahkan undangan tersebut.

"**Verde**** yang lagi tugas jaga menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan itu… kalau tidak…"** Skull sweatdrop.

"**Kau akan jadi guinea pig-nya…."** Kata sang penasehat raja, Fong.

"**Ada yang manggil aku?" **Tiba-tiba Verde muncul.

"**GAAAAAH!" **Skull langsung sembunyi dibelakangnya Fong.

Raja Reborn mengabaikan keributan itu dan membaca undangan. **"Hm…Kebetulan."**

"**Apa isi undangan itu, yang mulia?" **Tanya Fong. Raja Reborn menyodorkan undangan itu ke Fong.

"**Ho….." **Skull penasaran. **"Apa sih, isinya?"** Fong menyodorkan undangan itu ke Skull.

" **O_O" **Undangan tersebut langsung direbut oleh Verde. **"…"**

"**Verde, segera kabari semua orang, terutama Bangsawan Giglio Nero.** (pembaca pintar juga tau…)**"** Perintah Raja Reborn.

"**Ya, ya…."** Verde ngeloyor pergi.

Kemudian, Raja Reborn tanpa menoleh kearah kirinya memanggil…. **"****Viper****."**

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok berjubah. **"Ada apa, YANG MULIA?" **Kata sang penyihir istana (?), Viper. (kok kayaknya dia ngomongnya juga dengan berat hati ya…? *dilempar sandal*)

"**Panggil ****Colonnello****, sekarang juga."** Kata Raja Reborn sambil membersihkan pistolnya.

"**Pangeran Colonnello **(Peace~) **?" **Viper berpikir sejenak. **"Bayarannya?"**

Fong menghela nafas. **"200 emas."**

"**Mu~ Kurang…"** Viper langsung ditodong pistol oleh Raja Reborn.

"**Viper, aku tahu dimana kau menyembunyikan semua emasmu….."**

"**Mu~! Aku Cuma bercanda!" **Kemudian dia langsung menghilang lagi untuk mencari Pangeran Colonnello.

* * *

~Di Daerah kekuasaan Arcobaleno~

-Rumah Bangsawan Giglio Nero-

(Di fanfic ini, Lal dan Uni bersaudara)

"**Hey, kau dengar tentang pesta dansa itu, Lal-nee?" **Tanya Uni pada kakaknya, Lal Mirch.

"**Ya… Aku sudah dengar waktu Verde mengatakannya pada ibu **(Aria)**."** Kata Lal dengan nada 'aku-tidak-mau-datang'.

"**Eeh, kita kan harus datang! Ibu kan, mantan Ratu Arcobaleno."** Uni mengingatkan Lal.

"**Heeeeh…. Iya ya… TRADISI."** Lal menghela nafas.

* * *

~ Di tempat yang 'tidak-akan-pernah-diketahui…'~

"**Oi, Pangeran."** Viper memanggil Pangeran Colonnello yang sedang latihan menembak (Pake pistol lah….)

"**Ada apa, kora?" **Pangeran Colonnello meneruskan latihannya tanpa menoleh ke Viper.

"**Disuruh pulang tuh, sama Raja. Katanya mau diadakan pesta dansa di Cavallone dan kita harus datang Karena diundang." **Kata Viper.

"**Pesta dansa? Buat apa, kora?"** Masih tidak menoleh….

" ***BERSERK* Kamu disuruh cari istri, Pangeran bego!"**

Tembakan Pangeran Colonnello meleset (karena kaget) dan pelurunya hampir saja mengenai burung peliharaannya, Falco. **"A..Apa?" **Saking shocknya sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa menambahkan kata favoritnya.

"**NO WAY! Bukannya aku sudah bilang ke ayah kalau aku punya pujaan hatiku sendiri! **(siapa ya?)** Buat apa aku datang ke situ, kora!"** Protesnya.

"**Mu~ Mau bagaimana lagi? Itulah tradisinya."** Kata Viper.

"**Pokoknya aku nggak mau, kora!"**

"**Duh…! Kamu tinggal datang saja, terus kalau nggak ada yang cocok, ya sudah… NGGAK USAH MILIH, gampang kan?"** Kata Viper panjang lebar.

*DOOOOOON* **"Oh iya, ya, kora….." **Pangeran Colonnello merasa seperti seorang idiot (memang…. *author geboked by Colonnello Fans)

"**Sudah ah! Ayo cepetan ke Istana…"

* * *

**

~Varia~

PRAAAAAAAANG.( Bunyi yang sangat aneh untuk memulai perkenalan Negeri Varia….)

"**VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Apa sih mau mu, dasar raja sialan!" **Panglima (?) Squalo mengumpat-umpat (pembaca yang baik jangan niru ya…) ke raja Varia, Xanxus.

Sang penasehat. Levi A Than, hanya bisa palm faced.

"**Shishishi, sang pangeran tidak merasa bosan lagi."** Kata sang pangeran Varia, Belphegor.

"**Dasar pangeran aneh-, harusnya kau bosan melihat pemandangan ini setiap 3 kali sehari…"** Kata Fran, pesuruh AKA juniornya Bel. (Fran : Aah~ Mendokusai~…)

"**Diam, aho gaeru."** *STAB* (Pembaca pintar pasti tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Bel…)

"**Itu sakit loh, senpai." **Kata Fran dengan suara monotone.

BRAK. **"Yang mulia~! Ada undangan~!"** Kata Lussuria sang maid….eh, butler…eh, SEJENIS ITULAH!

"**Bacakan."** Perintah Xanxus.

"**Bla bla bla bla bla… Begitu, yang mulia~…" **

"…**. Baiklah, kita datang."**

"**Shishishi, buat apa?" **Bel langsung diberi death glare oleh Xanxus.

"**Ok, Ok…."** Bel nge-peace kearah Xanxus.

"**Makin cepat selesai makin baik, sampah." **Kata Raja Xanxus.

"**Mau bagaimana lagi pangeran… Itu tradisinya…"** Kata Levi.

* * *

~Di daerah kekuasaan Varia~

-Bangsawan Struzzo-

"**Signorina… Sudah berapa kali saya bilang…"** Aila, sang maid Bangsawan Struzzo berkata pada majikannya dengan nada kesal. **"Tolong jangan MEMANJAT POHON! Seorang putri bangsawan harusnya bersikap sopan dan tidak liar!"**

"**Cerewet, kau diam saja, Aila." **Andrea (OC) berkata dengan nada santai dan masih bersandar di batang pohon yang tinggi.

"**Ada apa ini, Aila?"** Fuuta, sang butler bertanya pada Aila.

"**Kau lihat saja pemandangan di atas sana, Fuuta."** Aila menghela nafas.

"**Aah…."** Fuuta hanya tersenyum.

"**Signorina, bisa turun sebentar?" **Fuuta berkata pada Andrea yang ada di atas pohon.

"**Ada apa, Fuuta?"** Andrea menoleh kebawah.

"**Ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan, signorina."**

"**Huh."

* * *

**

Jadi, kembali ke inti cerita….Ehm….

~Rumahnya Chiara~

"**Pesta dansa~!" **Jerit M.M dan Bluebell.

"**Ya, itulah pengumumannya."** Kata Bianchi yang membaca undangan tersebut.

'**Pesta dansa….'** Pikir Chiara.

"**Pasti pangerannya ganteng-ganteng semua!"** M.M berbinar-binar dan disekitarnya langsung ada efek gliter-gliternya. Bianchi, Bluebell, dan Chiara langsung memakai sunglasses agar mata mereka tidak 'teriritasi' dengan pemandangan di depan mereka itu.

Dan entah mengapa, bayangan pangeran di pikiran M.M itu….. Kepala nanas? *Narator kabur duluan sebelum ditusuk trident*

"**NYU~! Makanannya pasti enak-enak semua!"**

'**Aku juga ingin datang…tapi mana mungkin…? Aku tidak punya baju pesta yang pantas…'** Chiara menghela nafas.

"**Hey, Chiara! Cepat kerja!"** M.M meneriaki Chiara.

"**Dan siapkan snack-ku!" **Perintah Bluebell.

"**Anak-anak, jangan terlalu kasar pada Chiara."** Tegur Bianchi pada M.M dan Bluebell…..EH? KOK?

"**Chiara, kerjakan sebisamu, tapi… yang harus kau segera selesaikan adalah…. CARI SEMUA BAHAN POISON COOKINGKU." ** Perintah Bianchi.

Chiara sweatdrop. **"Ba..Baik ibu…."** Chiara buru-buru pergi.

'**Hah…. Mana bisa selesai…" **Cally berjalan melewati taman dirumahnya.

"_**Midori tanabiku~"**_Chiara menoleh.

"**Ah, Hibird!"** Kemudian Hibird bertengger di bahunya Chiara.

Sambil berjalan, Chiara berbicara pada Hibird sperti dia berbicara pada manusia.

* * *

Reborn : "Oi, dame-author."

Su-chan : *Pake headset* _"Black Rock Shooter hitori janai yo…"_

Reborn : "Oi."

Su-chan : _"Koe wo agete naitatte kamawanai…."_

Reborn : "…." *mengambil ancang-ancang*

Su-chan : " _Black Rock Shooter…._ GAAAAAAHKH!" *ditendang Reborn*

Reborn : "Hmph."

Su-chan : "Aduh….. Lain kali nggak usah ditendang dong!"

Reborn : "Siapa suruh."

Su-chan : *sigh*

Reborn : "BTW, kok Hibird bisa ada sama Chiara?"

Su-chan : "Suka-suka saya dong! Saya kan author di fic ini!"

Reborn : "Zzzzzz…"

Su-chan : "YAH! Malah tidur…. Ah, sudahlah! Review please!"


	3. Chapter 3

Su-chan : "Chap 3 update !"

Toona : "Hi semuaa!"

Su-chan : "Thx buat yang review ! Saya senang desu~!"

Reborn : "Oi, cepetan mulai ceritanya."

S-chan dan Toona : "Ba…Baik!"

P.S. : Saya lupa bilang :

-Chiara : Rambutnya hitam pendek,pake bando. warna matanya coklat tua.

-Reiko : Rambut panjang warna merah bergelombang (kira-kira sepanjang Hinata di Naruto Shippuden).warna mata merah maron.

-Andrea : Rambut coklat muda pendeeeeek, Pake jepit rambut. Warna mata hijau.

BTW, jangan membayangkan para pangeran dan Raja pakai baju kerajaan ya! Bayangkan saja mereka itu pakai baju yang kayak di Gr8 Story.

Disclaimer : Cinderella itu milik….. pembuatnya *gaploked* KHR! Milik Akira Amano-sensei, OC milik saya!

Warning! : OOC, gaje, fluff !

* * *

Jadi…. Chiara MASIH berusaha mencari bahan-bahan untuk POISON COOKING itu… seperti jamur beracun, ular, kalajengking, -dan benda-benda yang nggak bisa disebutkan disini karena akan membuat readers muntah-

Ya, dia masih ditemani oleh Hibird, tapi tiba-tiba….. Hibird pergi dengan sendirinya.

"**Eh, Hibird?"** Chiara menoleh. **'Mungkin dia bosan?'

* * *

**

~Istana Cavallone~

"**Herbivore, apa maksudmu dengan pesta dansa ini."** Pangeran Kyoya berkata pada ayahnya… dan memanggilnya HERBIVORE! Sekali lagi, herbivore! Sekali la… *digaplok karena banyak bacot*

"**Tenang dulu, Kyoya." **Raja Dino sweatdrop.

Kemudian Raja Dino menjelaskan…. Dan…

**"….." **Pangeran Kyoya mengeluarkan aura seram….

Romario, Kusakabe, dan Raja Dino sweatdrop. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Pangeran Kyoya keluar dari ruangan itu.

**"****Heh…"** Raja Dino menghela nafas.

Pangeran Kyoya berjalan kearah tempat favoritnya, atap Namimori (?).

Saat dia sedang berbaring dengan santainya…..

"_**Midori tanabiku namimori no, dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~"**_

Hibird muncul dan bertengger di kepalanya.

"**?"**

Dan entah mengapa… Hibird dan Kyoya bisa langsung akrab.

* * *

Dan akhirnya, pesta dansa pun akan dimulai… Tapi sebelumnya….

~Bangsawan Struzzo~

"**Oi, ****Haru****, cepetan!"** Teriak Andrea dari dalam kereta kudanya. (setelah author nonton ulang Cinderella yang Disney… Mereka ke istananya pake kereta kuda lho!)

"**Hahi, iya!"** Haru, sepupunya Andrea, cepat-cepat masuk ke kereta kuda.

"**Hahi, makasih ya, aku sudah boleh ikut di kereta kudamu! Kereta kudaku rodanya rusak!"**

"**Terserah…."** Andrea cuek. **'Sialan si Aila dan Fuuta! Aku di beri obat tidur dan tahu-tahu aku sudah memakai gaun!'**

Haru cuma bisa sweatdrop melihat sepupunya yang sedang bête itu.

* * *

~Rumahnya Chiara~

Chiara menaruh bahan-bahan POISON COOKING itu di ruangan ibunya (bayangin sendiri gimana ruangannya….. *bergidik*) dan pergi ke taman.

'**Ah sudahlah… Tidak mungkin aku ke pesta dansa itu… Percuma saja aku berharap…' **Chiara menghela nafas panjang.

HENING.

"**Tidak percuma kok…" **

"**! Si…siapa!"** Chiara terkejut, karena ada sebuah suara yang berkata padanya.

"**Aku adalah ibu peri pelindungmu…"** Kata suara itu.

"**E…Eh?"**

Dan dia adalah….

(Su-chan siap dengan drum dan Toona dengan efek pencahayaan *Geboked*)

Chrome ! (Ta-daaaaaa~)

(BTW, silahkan bayangkan kalau Chrome berpakaian a la ibu peri…. Tapi dia tetep pakai eyepatch dan tongkat sihirnya itu trident…)

"**I…Ibu peri pelindung?"** Kata Chiara masih dengan nada terkejut.

"**Mm…Yah, bisa dikatakan seperti itu."** Kata Chrome. **"Nah, sekarang, tolong ambilkan box (weapon)." **(Su-chan : *memeriksa naskah* BOX WEAPON? Bukannya…..Ah, sudahlah!)

"**Eh, baiklah…." **Kata Chiara. Kemudian, setelah Chiara memberikan box weapon itu (dapet dimana?) pada Chrome…

Chrome mengayunkan tridentnya dan…..CLING! (anggep aja ini SFX) dari box weapon itu keluar kuda, kusir, dan segala keperluan kereta kuda lainnya (halah), dan box weapon itu sendiri menjadi keretanya.(jangan bayangin kereta kudanya kotak banget! Bayangin aja kayak punyanya Cinderella yang Disney!)

Chiara memandang dengan takjub. **"Wow…."**

Chrome tersenyum. **"Nah, untuk sentuhan terakhir…"** Chrome mengayunkan tridentnya (lagi) kearah Chiara, kemudian….

Baju Chiara berubah menjadi gaun yang indah, dan tak terlupa -disetiap cerita Cinderella manapun- sepasang sepatu kaca.

"**Wow, aku tidak pernah melihat gaun sebagus ini!" **Mata Chiara berbinar-binar (tapi nggak separah M.M) **"Terima kasih banyak!" **

Chrome tersenyum. **"Karena itu tugasku… Sekarang, cepatlah! Sihirku akan berakhir pada tengah malam. Kau harus meninggalkan pesta itu sebelum waktunya." **Chrome memperingatkan Chiara.

"**Sekali lagi, terima kasih!"** Chiara naik ke dalam kereta kuda itu.

* * *

Pesta dansa yang sangaaaaaat 'wah' sedang dilaksanakan di Istana Cavallone.

Bagaimana dengan Pangeran Kyoya?

Oho, setelah menggunakan berbagai cara 'aneh-bin-ajaib' oleh Raja Dino, Romario, dan Kusakabe, akhirnya Pangeran Kyoya mau juga ikut pesta dansa itu, meskipun dengan 'sedikit' aura menyeramkan, dan sekarang dia sedang berkumpul (?) bersama teman-temannya sesama pangeran (?).

"**D..Dino-san, sepertinya anakmu…"** Raja Tsuna melihat kearah kumpulan pangeran itu dan sweatdrop.

"**Mau bagaimana lagi…"** Raja Dino juga sweatdrop. **"Ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa kupikirkan."**

"**Untung saja anakku bisa dipaksa dengan gampangnya."** Kata raja Reborn dengan oh-santai-nya.

"…**.."** Raja Xanxus memberikan death glare yg mengatakan 'apa-lagi-aku-yang-hanya-dengan-sekali-glare'.

'**Dua raja paling menyeramkan sedunia….'** Raja Tsuna dan Raja Dino sweatdrop.

* * *

Nah, kita lihat kekumpulan para pangeran ganteng itu~ *plak*

"**Aku benci keramaian…" **Kata tak lain lagi, Pangeran Kyoya.

"**Terus kenapa kamu ikut di pesta dansa ini?"** Kata Pangeran (Gokudera)Hayato .

"**Dipaksa sama herbivore sialan itu…"** Kyoya death glare ke Raja Dino.

"**Shishishi, sama dong, aku juga."** Kata Bel.

"**Aku juga, kora!" **Sambung Colonnello.

"**Lho, terus kalian disini ngapain dong?"** Tanya Pangeran(Yamamoto) Takeshi.

"**NGGAK NGAPA2IN. PERSETAN PESTA DANSA."** Kata mereka berempat berbarengan.

"**Haha…"** Takeshi cuma bisa sweatdrop.

**"…"** Kyoya langsung ngeloyor keluar.

"**Hey, pesta dansanya masih lama, kan? Aku jalan-jalan keluar dulu ya…"** Takeshi langsung keluar juga.

"**Tunggu! Kami juga!"** Kata Hayato dan Colonnello.

"**Shishi, aku disini saja."** Kata Bel.

* * *

Sekarang, kita lihat kebagian para putri….

"**KYA~ Pangerannya ganteng-ganteng semua!"** Kata Putri Rion (Su-chan : ehehehehe~ .)

"**Iya~ tapi aku ngincer pangeran Kyoya~!" **Sambung saudara putri Rion, Putri Raina (Su-chan : soalnya Renna udah ada, jadi pake 'Rain'nya .)

"**Enak aja! Pangeran Kyoya itu punyaku!"** Kata Putri Toona.

"**Pangeran Kyoya ganteng sih~ Tapi aku juga mau Pangeran Takeshi!" **Kata Putri Hikari.

"**Kita ngincer semuanya deh!" **Kata M.M dan Bluebell berbarengan.

"**Berisik sekali sih mereka…" **Andrea menggerutu.

"**Hahaha… Suka-suka mereka saja deh…"** Reiko sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata Andrea.

"**Hmph."** Lal cemberut.

"**Sabar dong nee-san…"** Uni berusaha menghibur Lal.

"**Ngomong-ngomong, mana sepupumu, Andrea?"** Tanya Reiko.

"**Nggak tahu. Mungkin dia nyasar lagi." **Kata Andrea dengan cueknya.

'**La…Lagi?'** Rion dan Raina sweatdrop.

"**Udah ah…"** Andrea dan Bluebell langsung ngeloyor kebagian makanan.

"**Ah… pesta dansanya masih lama, aku jalan-jalan ke taman istana dulu ah…"** Gumam Reiko yang langsung pergi dari situ.

"**Aku juga. Aku tidak tahan disini."** Kata Lal dengan oh-bete-nya. Uni sweatdrop.

"**Kita foto-foto para pangeran aja yuk!"** Rion, Raina, Hikari dan Toona ngacir sambil bawa kamera.

"**Oi, ikut!" **M.M mengejar mereka.

* * *

~Sementara itu…~

"**Eh, minna! Lihat tuh!"** Kata Renna dan Aila yang sedang melihat ke arah pintu gerbang istana.

"**?"** Fong, Fuuta, Levi, Squalo, Lussuria, Romario dan Kusakabe ikut-ikutan melihat kearah pintu gerbang. Ternyata, mereka melihat Chiara yang masuk dengan 'wah' banget!

"**Itu putri dari bangsawan mana ya?"** Bisik Fong ke Romario.

Romario menggelengkan kepalanya. **"Nggak tau…. Tapi kayaknya dia dari daerah Negeri Cavallone…"**

"**Voi, gimana kamu bisa tau?"** Tanya Squalo.

"**Dari kudanya…"** Kata Romario dan Kusakabe bersamaan. Semua sweatdrop.**'Dasar negeri penggila kuda….'**

(Readers, tau kan box weaponnya Dino? Nah, kira-kira kudanya Chiara kayak gitu… tapi ga pake sky flamenya…)

Sementara mereka sedang heboh-hebohnya berbicara, Chiara kebingungan.

'**Duh, Istananya gede banget…'** Chiara memandang kesekelilingnya. **'Sepertinya belum dimulai…'** Chiara berniat untuk masuk, tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

'**Kalau nanti ketahuan sama ibu, M.M dan Bluebell…**' Chiara sweatdrop. **'Matilah aku….'** Jadi, Chiara memilih untuk pergi ke taman Istana dulu…

* * *

~Rumah Author~

Su-chan : "Lho, si Toona ke pestanya?" *ngebaca smsnya Toona*"

? : "Author-san!"

Su-chan : "Kenapa, Tomo-chan?"

Tomohiko : "Kok di naskahnya semua pada ke taman Istana?" *protes mode on*

Su-chan : "Kalo nggak ke situ, ntar pada nggak ketemu! (Kecuali BelxAndrea)"

Tomohiko : *mangggut-manggut* "Oh gitu toh…."

Su-chan : "Lagi pula, tamannya itu LUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS banget. Jadi si ColonnelloxLal di Taman bagian utara, HibarixChiara di selatan, GokuxReiko di timur, sedangkan YamaxHaru di barat~"

Tomohiko : *pusing denger penjelasannya Su-chan* "Nggak usah pake barat-timur segala deh…."

Su-chan : "Udah ah, mulai aja!"

* * *

~Balik kejalan cerita…~

Nah~ sekarang bagian mereka SEMUA bertemu…kira-kira beberapa saat sebelum pestanya dimulai~ *DOKYUUN~!*

(BTW, ini semua terjadinya bersamaan lho.)

~YamaxHaru~ (tempatnya di Koridor menuju Taman)

"**Hahi… Aku nyasar lagi…"** Haru sweatdrop. Dari tadi dia sudah muter2 untuk mencari ruang pestanya, EEEH… malah nyasar. (Dia habis ngobrol sama teman-temannya yang lain dan terpisah dari Andrea, trus, ketika mau nyari Andrea dia malah keluar ruangan! -_-;;)

"**Pokoknya aku harus ke… HAHI!" **Haru menabrak seseorang. **"Ma..maaf!" **

"**Ah, tidak, aku yang minta maaf!" **Kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah….

'**EEEEK! Pangeran Takeshi!' ** *Tomohiko dan Toona mengipas-ngipasi Su-chan yang pingsan*

"**Maaf ya, tadi aku sedang lain-lain jadi aku malah menabrakmu…" **Kata Takeshi.

"**Hahi! Aku yang harusnya minta maaf! Aku juga sedang lain-lain, jadi…" **Kata Haru dengan panik.

-Setelah beberapa adegan seperti diatas ini…-

"**Oh, jadi kamu tersesat?" **Takeshi sweatdrop.

"**Hahi… Bisa diakatakan seperti itu.."** Haru juga sweatdrop.

Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat.

'…**Baru pertama ini aku melihatnya dari dekat…' **Haru nge-blush. *Su-chan masih pingsan*

"**Siapa namamu?"** Tanya Takeshi

"**Haru…"**

"**Nama yang bagus… Aku Takeshi." **Katanya sambil nyengir **"Yah mungkin kamu sudah tau…"**

HENING.

"**Haru, Bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang pesta saja?" **Ajak Takeshi yang entah mengapa mengurungkan niatnya pergi ke taman istana.

"**Eh? Um… Boleh saja…"** Kata Haru.

"**Baiklah kalau begitu!"** Takeshi menggandeng tangannya Haru.

"**Ha..Hahi?" **

Takeshi hanya tersenyum. **"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" **

"**Hahi! Tentu saja..." **Haru tersenyum.

"**Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan!"

* * *

**

~GokuxReiko~

"**Bah, memang percuma aku kesini." **Gerutu Hayato. *Gantian Tomohiko yang pingsan dan dikipas-kipasi oleh Su-chan dan Toona* **"Kalau bukan karena ayah, aku tidak akan datang ke….ha?" **

Hayato melihat kearah pepohonan. **'Perasaanku saja atau tadi ada yang bergerak-gerak?'**

Setelah dia melihat lebih dekat lagi….

"**WTF! Oi! Ngapain kamu disitu!"** Hayato bengong melihat Reiko yang lagi diatas pohon.

"**Se…Se…Seenggaknya bantuin aku turun!"** Kata Reiko setengah berteriak.** "Aku nggak bisa turun nih!"**

"**Kalau nggak bisa turun ngapain kamu naik, haaa?"** Kata Hayato dengan kesal.

Setelah Hayato memperhatikan lagi….. Ternyata Reiko sedang menolong seekor kucing. *Su-chan dan Tomohiko nangis gaje (mereka penyayang hewan juga)*

"**Heh… Dasar."** Hayato geleng-geleng kepala, dan kemudian tersenyum. **"Iya, iya, aku bantu." **(Hayato kan, juga penyayang hewan :3)

-Beberapa saat kemudian…-

"**Nah, kucing manis… Jangan naik ke atas pohon lagi ya!"** Reiko mengelus kucing itu.

"**Kamu juga jangan naik ke atas pohon kalau nggak bisa turun." **Gumam Hayato.

"**Apa?"** Reiko memberikan glare pada Hayato.

HENING.

"**A..Ah, iya! Terimakasih telah menolongku!" **Reiko membungkukkan badan berkali-kali pada Hayato.

"**H..Hei! Nggak usah sampai seperti itu!" **Kata Hayato yang nggak biasa menerima perlakuan seperti itu, apalagi dari seorang cewek. *Tomohiko jingkrak-jingkrak gaje*

'**Aduuuuh….. Aku malu banget!'** Reiko nge-blush.

Hayato hanya memandangi Reiko. **'Tunggu dulu… Perasaan apa ini…?'** Pikirnya.

"**Namaku Reiko…"**

"**Hayato..."**

HENING (Lagi)

"…**. Hey."** Hayato memulai pembicaraan.

"**Ya?"** Reiko memandang Hayato dengan penuh tanda tanya.

'**Gah, langsung saja ngomong!'** Hayato memalingkan wajahnya. **"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"**

"**Eh..?"** Reiko memandang Hayato dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"**Ja..Jawab saja! Kau mau atau tidak?"** Kata Hayato.

Reiko tersenyum. **"Tentu saja!"

* * *

**

~ColonnelloxLal Mirch~

Colonnello kebingungan sendiri. **'Aku mau ngapain ya, kora?' **

Tiba-tiba, Falco mengambil bandananya Colonnello dan terbang pergi.

"**WOI! Falco!"** Colonnello mengejar Falco.

Pikiran Falco : **'Sorry, bos! Saya hanya menjalankan perintah!'**

Sampai akhirnya, Colonnello berhasil menangkap Falco.

"**Dasar burung nakal… Ada apa denganmu?" **Colonnello menyentil kepala Falco.

"**Hmm?"** Colonnello mendengar suara nyanyian. Colonnello mengikuti suara nyanyian itu dan melihat….

'**!'** Colonnello mengintip dari belakang semak-semak.** 'Diakan…!'**

JENGJENGJENGJENG… pastinya, itu Lal *sandal berterbangan*

(All : Kita baru tahu klo Lal bisa nyanyi…. *ditendang sama Lal*)

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

"_**Hey, kamu cowok tapi kok lambat banget sih larinya?" **__Lal menoleh pada anak laki-laki yang sedang berlari menyusulnya._

"_**Hah….Hah… Apa kamu nggak capek Lal, kora?" **__Kata anak laki-laki itu, yang ternyata adalah Colonnello._

"_**Nggak dong."**__ Kata Lal bangga._

"_**Kamu ini…"**__ Colonnello geleng-geleng kepala.__** "Jadi cewek itu feminine sedikit dong, kora."**_

"_**Apa katamu?"**__ Lal mengejar Colonnello._

"_**Ups!"**__ Colonnello dan Lal kejar-kejaran._

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

Lal yang sedang menyanyi, dikagetkan oleh Colonnello. **"Lal?"**

"**Co…Colonnello?"** Lal terkejut .

"**Oh, rupanya kau masih ingat, kora."** Colonnello nyengir lebar.

"**Ya iyalah!"** Lal -entah mengapa- nge-blush.

"**Wah, tak kusangka suaramu sebagus itu, Lal." **Kata Colonnello.

"**Diam! Itu pujian atau bukan?"**

"**Hahaha, pujian dong… Kamu jadi terlihat lebih feminine." **Colonnello Lal memerah mendengar itu.

"**Kamu nggak kedalam?" **Tanya Colonnello.

"**Kamu sendiri?" **Tanya Lal.

"**Aku sih…. Lagi nyari pasanganku buat dansa, kora." **Colonnello menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian dia menoleh pada Lal.** "Kamu mau berdansa denganku?"**

"**E…Eh..?" **Lal nge-blush.** "Ba..Baiklah kalau kau memaksa….!"**

Colonnello hanya bisa tertawa.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Uni, Verde, Skull, dan Aria mengintip dari kejauhan.

"**Wooh! Rencananya Raja Reborn berhasil! Sukses besar!"** Kata Skull.

"**Hehe, memang tidak salah aku memilih penggantiku."** Aria tersenyum.** "Dan untunglah mereka mau jadian!"**

"**Yang bikin sukses itu si Falco…"** Kata Verde.

"**Yang penting sukses!"** Uni tertawa kecil.

* * *

~BelxAndrea~ (siap-siap semua…. Bakal rusuh! *berlindung dibalik Kurita, lebay mode on*)

"**Bel-senpai… Pesta dansanya mau mulai lho… Kamu belum milih pasangan?" **Tanya Fran.

"**Shishishi, cerewet." **Untuk kesekian kalinya, Bel melemparkan pisau-pisaunya ke Fran.** "Aku jalan-jalan dulu."**

'**Pangeran bego. Bentar lagi kan dansanya mau dimulai. Kok malah keluar.' **Pikir Fran.

Tapi ketika Bel menuju pintu keluar, dia menabrak seseorang yang ternyata adalah …. Andrea.

"**Hei, jalan hati-hati dong! Kau hampir saja menjatuhkan pudingku!" **Kata Andrea kesal.

"**Shishishi, makanya jangan berdiri disitu."** Kata Bel.

"**Apa katamu!" ** Andrea mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Bel.

"**Shishishi, kau menantangku?" **Bel mengeluarkan pisaunya.

Semua orang disekitar mereka sweatdrop dan lari menjauh.

"**Waduh, Ini gawat…" **Kata Fran tanpa ekspresi apa pun. Fran menghampiri mereka.

"**Sebaiknya kalian berdua bertarungnya di taman saja…" **Kata Fran.

"**Diam." **Bel melempar pisaunya dan Andrea melempar garpu yang sedang dipegangnya ke arah Fran. *Toona tersenyum mengerikan*

*JLEB* **"Aduh…"** Fran mengatakan itu tetap dengan tanpa ekspresi.

Bel dan Andrea saling bertatapan.

"**Shishishi, sepertinya kita cocok." **Bel nyengir lebar.

"**Sepertinya begitu." **Andrea tersenyum puas.

"**Wah, aku jadi cupid untuk kalian berdua desu~" ** Kata Fran.

"**DIAM." **

*JLEB* ** "Aku tidak dibutuhkan…" ** Fran memojok.

"**MEMANG" **Kata mereka berdua dengan 'oh-kejam-nya'

Fran emo mode on dipojokan.

Selama beberapa saat, Bel dan Andrea membicarakan hal-hal seperti : Senjata *Tomohiko bergidik*, pisau *Toona menyeringai*, PELAYAN *Su-chan sweatdrop*, dan berbagai hal mengerikan lainnya *Tomohiko dan Su-chan berpelukan a la Teletubis, Seringainya Toona makin lebar* yang tidak bisa disebutkan disini karena dapat menyebabkan sakit jantung, kanker paru-paru, dan penyakit lainnya. (emangnya iklan rokok?)

"**Hmm, sepertinya dansanya akan dimulai sebentar lagi…" **Andrea melihat ke jam. **'Duh, terpaksa deh…' **Andrea menoleh ke Bel. **"Hey, maukah kau jadi partner dansaku?"**

Bel terdiam sebetar. **"Shishishi, kalau itu maumu, tuan putri." **

Andrea nge-blush. **'Kalau bukan karena ancaman dari Aila dan Fuuta ; "tidak ada kue untuk 2 minggu ini kalau anda tidak dansa" aku nggak akan mau ngajak dia dansa.' **

'**Tapi…dia menarik juga…'

* * *

**

JENGJENGJENGJENG! Pairing yang sudah kita tunggu-tunggu!

HibarixChiara

*Semuanya pingsan* *Su-chan yg udah mimisan berat : PANGGIL AMBULANS! SEMUA PADA PINGSAN NIH!*

Kyoya berjalan-jalan di taman ketika dia melihat Chiara. **'Hm?' **

Sementara Chiara…. **"Ah, sepertinya sebentar lagi dansanya akan dimulai."**

"**Baiklah, sekarang aku akan kedalam…. Eh?" **Chiara bergegas kedalam tapi….

"_**Midori Tanabiku~" **_ Hibird datang dan hinggap dibahunya Chiara.

"**Hibird! Kamu kemana saja tadi?" **Chiara mengelus Hibird.

"**Jadi kau pemiliknya?" **Tiba-tiba saja Kyoya sudah ada didepan Chiara.

"**!" **Chiara terlonjak saking kagetnya.

"**Eh..Umm…Iya.."**

"…**..Ho."**

"**Memangnya…. Anda **(sopan banget…)**sudah pernah bertemu dengan Hibird?" **Tanya Chiara.

"**Tadi siang."** Jawab Kyoya dengan oh-singkat-nya.

"**Oh…"**

(untuk kesekian kalinya author mengatakan ini) HENING.

'**Hyaaa! Aku harus ngapain nih?' **Chiara kebingungan.

Sebelum Chiara bisa mengangkat topik pembicaraan…

"**Yang mulia!" **Kusakabe berlari ke arah Kyoya.

"…**.."** Kyoya hanya memberikan glare yang langsung bisa dimengerti Kusakabe ; 'Ada apa.'

"**Sebentar lagi dansanya akan dimulai… Apa anda sudah mendapat partner dansa anda?"** Tanya Kusakabe.

Kyoya akan menjawab 'Aku tidak mau ikut dansa semacam itu' tapi, dia malah terdiam sebentar dan… menarik tangan Chiara.

"**Ayo." **Kata Kyoya.

"**E..Eh?" **

"**Jangan bilang kamu tidak bisa dansa, herbivore."** Kyoya menoleh pada Chiara.

"**Bi…Bisa kok!" **Chiara nge-blush.

"**Ya sudah."** Kyoya masih menggandeng tangannya Chiara.

'**Aku berdansa dengan orang setampan dia!' **Muka Chiara makin memerah. (All: TAMPAN BANGET!)

Kusakabe hanya bisa bengong melihat pemandangan ini. **'Itu kan putri yang tadi…'** Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam dengan setengah-lari-setengah-jalan.

"**Lho, Kusakabe-san, kamu kenapa?" ** Tanya Fuuta (mereka masih ngumpul)

Kusakabe menceritakan semuanya…

"**Begitulah…." **Ketika Kusakabe selesai, reaksi mereka semua antara lain ; jaw drop, menyemburkan minumannya, menjerit histeris, dan berbagai reaksi yang 'luar biasa' lainnya.

"**Pa..Pa…Pangeran Kyoya mau dansaaaaaaa!" **Jerit Aila dan Renna.

"**Beneran tuh!" **Levi dan Romario jaw drop.

"**Voi, kalau gitu, kita harus liat sendiri!" **Kata Squalo yang langsung masuk kedalam diikuti yang lain.

* * *

~Dansa~

Nah, mereka semua dansa… Kita lihat satu-persatu! *Su-chan ngebet banget..*

Keadaannya Takeshi dan Haru?

Ooh… Mereka berdansa dengan indahnya! Em… Sebenarnya, Takeshi sih nyantai-nyantai aja dansanya. Haru? Oh, dia agak deg-deg'an karena baru pertama kali ini dia dansa didepan banyak orang... dan berdansa dengan pangeran yang selama ini dia puja! (Tomohiko : Kok jadi bahasa dongeng?)

Keadaan Hayato dan Reiko?

Awalnya, Hayato agak keberatan dan menyesal mengajak Reiko untuk berdansa dengannya, karena dia malu… Tapi, kayaknya belakangan dia udah mulai ada perasaan sama si Reiko! Begitu juga dengan Reiko yang jadi sering nge-blush sendiri kalau bertatap muka dengan Hayato.

"**Ya ampun… Signorina!" **Kata Renna yang melihat mereka dari jauh. **"Oh~ Aku sungguh terharu!"** Renna mengeluarkan sapu tangannya.

"**Aku terharu TO THE…Hrmphh!" **Ryouhei langsung dibekap oleh Hana yang ekspresinya antara senang dan kesal.

Sementara Raja Tsuna dan Ratu Kyoko….

"**Astaga…"** Raja Tsuna bengong.

"**Akhirnya…"** Ratu Kyoko tersenyum gembira. **"Mereka berdua**(Takeshi dan Hayato)** mendapat pendamping hidup mereka ya…"**

Keadaan Colonnello dan Lal Mirch?

Ohoho~ Lal sudah nggak protes tentang apa-apa lagi… Dan Colonnello terlihat sangat menikmati dansanya dengan Lal. Yah… pada dasarnya, mereka memang sudah saling menyukai. Dan mereka seakan-akan terlihat 'tidak akan pernah berantem lagi.'

"**Melihat mereka saja aku jadi bahagia." **Uni tersenyum.

(Kok pendek? Biar cepet abis chapternya…. *dilempar botol sama readers*)

Keadaaan Bel dan…Dan… Andrea?

….(Gimana jelasinnya ya?) Yah… Mereka dansa sih… Hanya saja… Aura mereka sedikit… *cough* aneh. Tapi kayaknya si Bel udah mulai suka sama si Andrea. Andrea sih….. selama dansa menggumam nggak jelas terus…

"**Si..Signorina…"** Aila bengong. **"Uoh! Aku sudah menunggu datangnya hari ini!"**

Fuuta hanya tersenyum.

Seluruh Varia bengong (kecuali Xanxus.) **"Be….Bel dansaa?" **

"**Fran, kamu pake ilusimu ya?" **Levi dan Lussuria menoleh ke Fran.

"**Nggak tuh… Itu nyata lho. Bukan ilusiku dan ilusinya Viper." ** Kata Fran yang ternyata masih dipojokan.

**"…****."** Raja Xanxus masih saja diam.

Keadaan Kyoya dan Chiara?

Ah~… Ternyata mereka berdansa dengan sangat indahnya… Pokoknya top banget! Semua hadirin yang ada disana sampai terpukau. Pangerannya tampan, putrinya cantik….. TOP! Dan sepertinya, Kyoya yang benci keramaian itu bisa menikmati keadaan disekitarnya dan dansanya itu.

Raja Dino bengong. **"I…I..Ini sungguhan?"**

"**Ini sungguhan, yang mulia…" **Kata Romario. **"Ah… Aku jadi ingat masa mudaku dulu…"**

Sementara itu, Bianchi, M.M, dan Bluebell…

"**Kayaknya aku tahu putri itu…?" **Kata Bianchi.

"**Percuma, ibu. Kita nggak bisa lihat wajahnya dengan jelas." **Kata M.M yang lagi seru-serunya ngobrol dengan…. Mukuro? (Su-chan : Ehm… ceritanya dia bangsawan nih….)

"**Mana Bluebell?"**

"**Nggak tahu."**

Bianchi menghela nafas. Kemudian dia mulai kembali ke angan-angannya sendiri. **"Oh, betapa indahnya kalau aku bisa menjadi permaisurimu, Reborn…"

* * *

**

Balik lagi ke Kyoya dan Chiara…. (karena mereka pairing utama)

Jadi… Mereka berdua masih menikmati dansanya….

Tiba-tiba…. HENING.

"**?"**

(Su-chan : Psst! WOI! Mana suara jamnya? Udah jam 12 malem nih!

Tomohiko : *menepuk dahinya* Oh iya!)

STAND BY PLEASE…..

Ya… Ehm, maaf atas kesalahan teknis tadi… Balik lagi ke jalan cerita… Ehm…

DONGDONGDONG (anggep aja suara jam)

"**Ah! Sudah tengah malam!" **Chiara menghentikan dansanya.

Kyoya memandangnya penuh tanda tanya (ini termasuk OOC bukan?) **"Ada apa, herbivore?"**

"**M..Maaf! Aku harus pergi!"** Chiara melepaskan tangannya Kyoya. (All : PEGANG TANGAN GUE DOONG KYOYA!)

"**Tunggu."** Kyoya menahan tangannya.

"**Maaf! Tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi!" **Chiara menyentakkan tangannya dan berlari menuju pintu gerbang.

"…**."** Kyoya berusaha mengejarnya, tapi Chiara segera masuk ke kereta kudanya dan langsung pergi dengan cepatnya.

'**Aku bahkan belum tahu namanya….'

* * *

**

Su-chan : "Sesuai dengan ceritanya… Kali ini nyanyi 'Cendrillon' ah…. *muter lagunya*"

Reborn : "Lagi-lagi…BTW, yang lain mana?"

Su-chan : "_Asa made odoru yume dake misete…_ Masih di rawat di Rumah Sakit tuh!"

Reborn : "Emang pendarahan (mimisan) mereka semua belum berhenti?"

Su-chan : "_Tokei no kane ga toku mahou…_ Belum kayaknya…"

Reborn : "Ckckck…"

Su-chan : "Ya sudahlah, biar mereka cepet sembuh, tolong di review!"

Reborn : "Apa hubungannya ?"

Su-chan : "Nggak ada." *Sepatu kaca berterbangan.*


	4. Chapter 4

Hai semua~! Akhirnya bisa di-update juga….AKHIRNYA UTS SELESAAAAAAAAAAAAAI~! Tapi belum tau dapet nilai berapa… hiks….. Bisa-bisa remidi nih….

Maaf kalau ceritanya melenceng-melenceng, Su-chan lagi stress dan kesal karena ada yang niru kata-katanya Su-chan dan dimasukkin ke fic-nya… T_T

Ya sudahlah! Kita mulai saja!

Disclaimer : KHR! Milik Akira Amano-sensei, Cinderella milik pembuatnya, OC milik saya!

Warning! : OOCness tingkat tinggi!

P.S : Sepertinya saya salah nulis namanya Kyouya jadi Kyoya…. Jadi saya teruskan saja dulu di fic ini pake Kyoya. Di fic yang lain baru pake Kyouya.

* * *

~Paginya…. Jam 05.00 AM~

"**Tunggu dulu….. Ada apa dengan Kyoya?"** Raja Dino hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat anaknya itu yang TUMBEN-TUMBENAN ngelamun sendirian.

"**Nggak tau juga yang mulia…. Diakan jadi kayak gini gara-gara putri yang tadi dansa sama dia langsung pergi…."** Kata Kusakabe.

"**Kenapa putri itu langsung pergi ya?"** Kata Romario.

Kusakabe hanya angkat bahu.

"**Apa ada petunjuk tentang putri itu?"** Tanya Dino.

Romario dan Kusakabe menggelengkan kepala mereka. "**Pangeran belum sempat menanyakan apapun padanya, bahkan namanya."**

"**Kalau begitu susah jadinya…."** Raja Dino menepuk dahinya.**"Nggak ada petunjuk lain?"**

"**Itu sih…."**Kusakabe sweatdrop.

"**Harus tanya pangeran, yang mulia…."** Romario sweatdrop juga.

"…**Ka..Kalau begitu, kita harus menanyakan hal ini ke Kyoya…" **

Dan mereka menghampiri sang pangeran yang sedang termenung sendirian (Nah lo, OOC? *plak*). Dan Kyoya, seperti memiliki mata dibelakang kepalanya, langsung bisa mengetahui kehadiran 3 orang itu.

**"****Apa maumu."**

**"****Er…. Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"**

**"****Cepat, atau KAMIKOROSU."**

*sweatdrop* **"Apakah…. Kau jatuh cinta pada gadis itu?" **(pertanyaan macam apa ini?)

**"…"**

**"…."**

**"….."**

**"…." **(mau jawab kok lama banget sih?)

"**Kalau aku bilang iya?"**

JDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR. Bagaikan petir di siang bolong, mereka semua terlonjak, shock, kaget, tak percaya, kejeduk tembok, karena TUMBEN-TUMBENAN sang pangeran tersadis, terkejam, terganteng di Cavallone ini jatuh cinta pada seseorang!

'**APAKAH INI NYATA!' **Pikir mereka bertiga.

"**Ya iya lah ini nyata, bego." **Tanpa disadari siapapun, Raja Reborn sudah ada dibelakang Raja Dino dan menggetok kepalanya.

"**Oh, rupanya anda sudah bangun, yang mulia Reborn? **(makin lama makin nggak enak didengar)**" **Tanya Romario.

"**Yup."** Jawabnya singkat.

_~FLASH BACK~_

"_**Wah, sudah jam 12 malam!"**__ Takeshi melihat kearah jam._

"_**Waduh, sudah terlalu malam untuk pulang…" **__Raja Tsuna menghela nafas._

"…" _Raja Xanxus diam, tapi ini artinya 'aku setuju.'_

"_**Bagaimana kalau kalian menginap di istanaku dulu?" **__ Raja Dino menawarkan._

"_**Eeeh? Apa tidak apa-apa?"**_

"_**Aah, tidak apa-apa kok!"**_

"_**Baiklah….. Terimakasih!"**__ Kata Raja Tsuna._

"…_**..Hmph."**_

"_**Aku juga."**__ Kata Raja Reborn._

"_**Silahkan..!"**__ Raja Dino tersenyum._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Sementara Raja Reborn menggetok kepalanya si Dino, Kyoya malah ngeloyor pergi.

"**E..Eh! Tunggu dulu, Kyoya!"** Dino menghentikannya.

* * *

~07.00 AM~

"**Ee… Apa pengumuman ini masuk akal?"** Kusakabe sweatdrop.

"**Perintah adalah perintah.."** Romario menghela nafas dan sweatdrop juga.

_~FLASHBACK~ (Lagi…..)_

"_**Jadi….." **__Dino mengamati sepatu kaca itu. __**"Petunjuknya sepatu kaca ini?"**_

_Kyoya mengangguk singkat._

"_**Wanita yang kakinya cocok dengan sepatu kaca ini, berarti dia gadis itu."**_

"…" _Mereka berempat terdiam._

_Ini tidak masuk akal….._

"_**Diam, narator jelek."**__ Kata Raja Reborn. __**"Lanjutkan saja."**_

_Heh….. Iya iya….._

"_**Ada petunjuk lain?" **__Tanya Reborn._

"…_**.. Dia mempunyai burung kecil berbulu kuning yang bernama Hibird."**_

"…_**." **__Diam lagi._

'_**Ini….Semakin tidak masuk akal….'**__ Raja Dino sweatdrop._

_Tuh kan, kubilang juga apa…._

"_**Karena yang buat ceritanya kamu."**__ Kata mereka berempat._

…_._

_Lanjut… *sweatdrop*_

"_**Baiklah, 2 petunjuk sudah cukup."**__ Kata Reborn._

"_**Ya…. Romario, Kusakabe. Segera umumkan ke semua orang!"**_

"_**Roger….**__(salah lagi….) __**EEh… Baik yang mulia…"**_

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Romario berpikir. **"Tunggu dulu, jadi ini semua terjadi gara-gara narato….." **

Aku tadi bilang apa? LANJUT(KAN)!

" *sweatdrop*** Ba…Baiklah…. Ehm…"**

"**Jadi….. Apa ini masuk akal?"** Kusakabe bertanya lagi.

"**Sebenarnya…. Aku juga menganggap ini aneh…." ** Romario menerawang. **"Bayangkan…. Bagaimana tanggapan semua orang ketika mendengar pengumuman ; 'Barang siapa yang kakinya pas dengan sepatu kaca ini dan mempunyai burung kecil berbulu kuning…..' Bukankah itu aneh?"**

"**Ya….Aneh sih….." **Kusakabe menggumam.

Oh, ayo lah! Apa sesusah itu untuk mencari seorang perempuan yang memiliki 'ukuran-kaki-21,5 cm-dan-memiliki-seekor-burung-kecil-berbulu-kuning' ?

"**Itu…. Dapat ukuran kaki darimana?"**

*cough* nanti saja dibicarakan, sekarang, CEPAT!

"**Ba…Baik!" **Romario dan Kusakabe buru-buru pergi.** 'Astaga… narator ini cerewet banget!'**

Naaaah… Kemudian dimulailah pencarian itu…. Apakah Kyoya ikut? Jawabannya : Tidak….

Karena?

Nggak ada alasan jelas… Author Cuma ngikutin jalan cerita yang sebenarnya….. *digampar rame2 sama readers*

* * *

~Sementara itu~

"**HAH?" **M.M. dan Bluebell bengong. **"Beneran?"**

"**Iya, itu isi pengumumannya." **Kata Bianchi yang juga bingung sendiri dengan isi pengumuman itu.

"**Burung kecil bernama Hibird dan…."**

"**Nyuuu~ Sepatu kaca?"**

'**EEEEEEH! Tunggu dulu…Be…Berarti kemarin aku berdansa dengan pangeran!' **Pikir Chiara yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

Nah, readers! Cinderella itu memang 'unik' kan? Masa' kakinya harus pas sama sepatu kacanya baru diakui kalau dia itu sang putrinya? Yaaaah…. Tapi jalan cerita harus diikuti…

"**Tunggu, jadi yang buat pengumuman ini adalah narator-san?"** Kata Bianchi.

BUKAN! *cough* Sudah, cepat lanjutkan!

"**Woo~ Sepertinya menarik! Kita coba yuk, Bluebell! Iseng-iseng berhadiah!" **Kata M.M. yang niatnya Cuma mau dapet harta aja, padahal dia suka sama Mukuro.

"**Nyuu~ Baiklah!"** Kata Bluebell, yang sedang berkhayal tentang….. marshmallow?

Bianchi menoleh ke Chiara yang lagi nge-blush gaje sendiri. **"Nah, nah….. Chiara…."**

***blush* 'uwaaa… Aku tidak bisa percaya tentang ini…..'**

"**Chiara….."**

***blush* 'ini pasti mimpi…. ^/^'**

"**CHIARA!"**

Chiara langsung sadar dari khayalannya. **"I…Iya!" 'ini… bukan mimpi!'**

"**Sekarang CEPAT bersihkan seluruh rumah ini. Kita akan kedatangan tamu-tamu penting…." **Perintah Bianchi dengan nada layaknya seorang ibu tiri yang jahat. (disuruh sama Narator)

"**Ba….Baik!" **

~Di Istana~

"**Shishishi, kamu ini memang merepotkan ya…. Makanya jangan suka sama seseorang yang misterius.** (padahal dia sendiri juga misterius.)**" **Komentar dari Bel hanya ditanggapi dengan death glare oleh Kyoya.

Ceritanya nih…. Para pangeran dan putri yang nginep di Istana Cavallone lagi ngumpul-ngumpul membicarakan masalah 'sang-putri-misterius-yang-disukai-oleh-Kyoya'.

"**Yaaaa…. Salahmu juga sih… Kenapa nggak nanya namanya?" **Kali ini, saran datang dari Takeshi.

"…**..Dia keburu pergi sebelum aku sempat menanyakan namanya." **Kata Kyoya.

"**Pasti putri itu spesial banget, sampai-sampai 'orang seperti kamu' bisa jatuh cinta."** Lal berkomentar.

'Orang seperti Kamu'? Salah satunya adalah anda, Lal…..

"…**.Narator-san, anda cari mati ya?" **Lal langsung mengeluarkan aura seram.

Ampun, tuan putri….

"**Lal…. Kamu tetap saja tidak berubah sejak dulu ya, kora….." **Colonnello sweatdrop.

Kembali ke topik semulaa…

"**Hahi, benar kata Lal! Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya?" **Tanya Haru.

Aha! Ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para readers!

"**Sehabis fic ini selesai, kita gampar narator-san rame-rame." **Andrea refleks memegang garpu lagi.

…. *nutup mulut*. Ampuni saya, yang mulia-paduka-tuan putri…..

"**Karena…" **Semua langsung pasang telinga.

"…**.*smirk*"**

'**Di…Dia berubaaaah!'** Semua sweatdrop.

Se…sepertinya kita nggak usah membahas ini dulu…

* * *

~Kita kembali ke Romario & Kusakabe…..~

"**IKH! GA MUAT!"** Putri Rion berusaha memakai sepatu kaca -yang katanya 21,5 cm itu—tapi tidak bisa…

"**Ini yg ke 118….**(Bujubuneng….Putrinya ada berapa?)**" **Kusakabe menghela nafas.

"**Uguuuuu….. Padahal aku mau sama Pangeran Kyoya…! TT^TT"** Putri Rion menangis (gaje).

"**Sama…. Padahal aku juga mau….! TT^TT "** Sambung Putri Hikari. Dan mereka berdua pun menangis bareng-bareng dipojokan(?).

"**Ehm, selanjutnya….."**

"**AKUUU!"** Putri Toona dengan semangat '45 segera mencoba sepatu itu….

Tapi…

"**AAAARGH! GA MUAT! Sepatu apaan nih!"** Putri Toona langsung berserk mode on dan melempar sepatu kaca itu.

Tapi yang namanya SEPATU **KACA** itu kalau dibanting/dilempar pasti bakal pecahkan?

"**EITS!"** Dan entah dengan keajaiban apa, Romario yang udah uzur itu *di lempar labu* bisa bergerak cepat seperti Sebastian Michaelis dari fandom tetangga, dan menangkap sepatu kaca tersebut.

"**Huff…. Nyaris…Nyaris…."** Kusakabe mengurut dada.

"**119… Selanjutnya?"**

"**AKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"** Putri Rain dengan 'oh-sangat-antusiasnya' langsung mencoba.

~1 jam kemudian~

"**Err….. Maaf, waktunya sudah habis….. -_-a" **Romario sweatdrop melihat perjuangan Putri Rain yang mati-matian berusaha memakai sepatu kaca itu. Bayangin, sepatu kacanya di-bor, di-las, di-giles, (hampir) dibanting (lagi), dicincang, etc,etc….. Apa sepatu kaca-nya pecah? Jangan nanya ke author, soalnya otak author yang lagi stress ini udah mulai melenceng dari alur cerita….. *disetrum*

"**Uuuu….. TT^TT…"** Putri Rain ikut termehek-mehek (?) dipojokan bareng putri Rion & Putri Hikari.

"**120….. Se…"**

"**Mou~~~~ Aku~! Aku~!"** Tiba-tiba mama(?) Lussuria datang.

**"…"** Romario & Kusakabe jaw drop.

'**Eh, gimana nih?'** Bisik Kusakabe.

'**Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia mencobanya…. Toh nggak bakal muat. -_-'** Balas Romario.

Dan benar saja kata Romario…

"**Arara~~~ Nggak muat~!"** Lussuria pasang pose.

'**SYUKUUUUUURLAAAAH!' **Romario & Kusakabe yang dari tadi komat-kamit nggak jelas, sekarang berteriak dalam hati dan nangis luar-batin(?) karena nggak kebayang kalau sepatu kaca itu 'pas' sama kakinya Lussuria.

"**121…. Sepertinya sudah selesai?"** Kusakabe menghela nafas panjang.

"**Belum, rumah yang dipojok itu belum kita hampiri…."** Romario menunjuk rumahnya….. Chiara.

"**Hah…. Harapan terakhir….. "** Kusakabe mulai nangis luar-batin lagi karena takut di kamikorosu oleh pangeran Kyoya.

~Dan kemudian….~

"**Ah! Itu mereka datang~!"** M.M. mengintip keluar dari jendela.

"**Ok, siap-siap semuanya."** Bianchi merapikan gaunnya

"**B….Bluebell! Tolong pakai gaunmu!"** Teriak Chiara.

"**NyuuuNyuuuu~~ Ga mau~!"** Bluebell lari-larian nggak pake baju.

"**Bluebell, pakai bajumu nak…"** Bianchi mengeluarkan poison cookingnya.

"…**Meh~, baiklah….."** Bluebell sweatdrop melihat poison cooking itu.

"**Hm? Ini?"** Bianchi menunjuk ke poison cookingnya. **"Cuma mau keluarin aja kok."**

**"…****. T_T *sweatdrop*"**

….Ehm….. -_-a Dan kemudian, setelah mereka menyambut masuk Romario & Kusakabe….

"**Ok, silahkan mencoba, nona."** Romario mempersilahkan M.M. untuk mencoba sepatu kaca itu.

"**Nggak usah."** Jawab M.M. dengan muka bête.

"**He?"**

"**Wong di naskahnya dibilang 'tapi kaki M.M. tidak muat', buat apa aku nyobain ?"**

HEY!

"…**.Ngh…. Iya, iya…." **M.M. mencoba sepatu kaca itu. **"Nih, lihat! NGGAK MUAT!"**

"…**I..Iya…." **Romario sweatdrop.

"…**Ehm, giliran anda, nona Bluebell…."** Kata Kusakabe.

"**OK~~ Tapi di naskahnya….."**

OOOOOI!

"**=3= IYA, IYA! INI AKU COBAIN!"** Bluebell berteriak sambil menggerutu ; **'kalo udah tau putrinya siapa kan nggak usah nyobain sepatu kaca ini! Dasar author sialan!'**

"**Kekecilan~!" **Kata Bluebell.

"…**. Hhh…." **Romario & Kusakabe menghela nafas panjang. '**gimana nasib kita….'**

"**B…Bolehkah aku mencoba?" **Chiara yang dari tadi diam aja tiba-tiba bersuara (?).

"**S…Silahkan!" **Kusakabe langsung semangat lagi.

'**Aneh…. Kok aku nggak lihat perempuan ini ya….. Hawa keberadaannya tipis sekali sih….'** Pikir Romario.

Romario, itu nggak ada di naskah lho.

"**Ups, maaf!" **

Ketika Chiara akan mencobanya…..

(?).PSYUU(?).SPLASH(?)

Bianchi melempar poison cookingnya ke sepatu kaca itu.

**"…****.."**

"**Kok diem?"** Bianchi kebingungan. **"Di naskahnya'kan aku lempar…."**

PERSETAN NASKAH! CEPAT LANJUTKAN!

**"…****.Ah! A…Aku punya pasangannya kok!" **Chiara mengeluarkan pasangan sepatu kaca itu.

"**APAAAAAA!"** Bianchi, Bluebell, M.M. (pura-pura) kaget.

"**HOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** Kusakabe dan Romario teriak-teriak bahagia (dan gaje) karena berhasil menemukan perempuan yang dicari oleh sang pangeran. Soalnya kalau nggak ketemu bisa-bisa mereka tidak bisa melihat matahari terbit lagi…

Dan beberapa hari kemudiang, pernikahan antara Kyoya dan Chiara diadakan. Pernikahan ini mengakibatkan produksi tissue di negeri Cavallone meningkat, RS Cavallone penuh pasien yang menderita 'patah hati tingkat tinggi' dan 'mimisan akut'.

Tapi toh, akhirnya bahagia…..

* * *

Tomohiko : "...Udah tamat nih?..…Segitu doang?"

Su-chan : "Iya, emang kenapa?"

Tomohiko : "Bah! Lebih banyak humor dari pada romance-nya!"

Su-chan : "Memang benar… *down*"

Chiara : "Dan aku yang tokoh utama ini malah muncul sedikit….."

Su-chan : "Memang…Maaf ya…Maaf ya readers…. TT^TT"

Tomohiko : "…Ini author memang lagi stress berat ya?"

Su-chan : "Nilai-nilai UTSku gmana nih… *doooooown*"

Tomohiko : "Ckckck….. Sudahlaaaaaaah…."

Mind to RnR?


End file.
